dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Liquid Vim
Overview :"A medicine what wholly prevents one's Stamina from draining for a period of time." Liquid Vim is a rare potion that when used completely negates Stamina consumption for 45 seconds. As such it allows unlimited sprinting, climbing, spell casting and use of skills during that time without heed to Stamina. Locations ;Gransys *One can be found in The Catacombs, located on the floor in the area reached after climbing a wall to a chest down the corridor after entering via the Deos Hills entrance. Pawns comment that you could scale the wall in the correct location. *One can be found in The Encampment on a shelf across from Ecbal. *One can be found in the Abandoned Mine inside the Ancient Quarry, located on a table behind the spot where Alon sets up shop. * Random loot from a chest on Bloodwater Beach *Two can be found in The Shadow Fort: one in the Station Room, the other in the Commander's Antechamber. **There's a good chance of finding one or several within boxes and crates in the Proving Grounds, as well as in the Frontier Caverns leading to it. *In a chest in The Watergod's Altar, beyond the magick door leading to the drainage mechanism. *Random loot in a chest in Ophis' Domain. *In a chest and gather spots inside The Greatwall. *The Greatwall, in a heap of hay West from the entrance. *On the way to fight The Dragon, inside the Holding Room in The Tainted Mountain Temple. *Inside the final battle area against The Dragon, near the ballistae on the hill. ;The Everfall (Post-Dragon) *Can be bought from Joye or Delec for 4,900 Gold. Both merchants stock two Liquid Vims at a time, which restock every week. *They are a fairly common drop from various crates and objects as well as enemies. The chest at the very top end of the Everfall's entrance will either drop an Interventive or Liquid Vim. * Quite common from both the chests within the Chamber of Lament, on the embankments on either side of the arena. ;Bitterblack Isle *Can be gathered in the Rotunda of Dread, and found in chests in the Shrine of Futile Truths ;Master Thief *Can be stolen from Cyclopes, Wandering Pawns, Stout Undead, Goblin Shamans and Greater Goblins using Master Thief or Pilfer. Combining Product of *Items kept in an Airtight Flask, such as Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat and Kept Giant Fish cannot be combined with Pickled Mushrooms to make Liquid Vim. Notes *Pawns rarely use Liquid Vim in Gransys, but they will do so on Bitterblack Isle when in very heavy battle. **This is determined by threat level. A single pawn may then use multiple bottles of Liquid Vim simultaneously, quickly depleting the party's supply. *Gamble Draw and Great Gamble can be fired while Liquid Vim is in effect, but damage is greatly reduced (to less than from a single Quick-Loose arrow), as the damage dealt by these two Skills is proportional to Stamina loss, which is prevented altogether with the use of Liquid Vim. *In Dragon's Dogma, the Assassin skill Invisibility combined with Liquid Vims rendered the Arisen virtually indestructible, and was useful against major foes such as the Ur-Dragon. **As of Dark Arisen, Invisibility's duration has been reduced to 20 seconds. Category:Stamina Recovery Category:Invigorations